Speak Now
by YourRoyalC-RokHighness
Summary: Ziva has a hard time telling Tony some news. Why is it so hard for her? And will Tony attend the event? YourRoyalHighness & C-Rokkk co-authorship. TIVA!
1. News

**hey guys! some of you may have already read this chapter, but it's reposted because it's a co-author now! **

**andd when it was first posted, trent kort was selected as the other main character. hahaha don't worry, it was a mistake. he won't be in the story. :)**

**but enough chatting, and enjoy! :)**

The elevator doors opened and Ziva David walked out, music from the lab immediately filled her ears. She smiled a big smile when her goth friend spotted her and ran over to her with open arms for a bear hug. The Israeli was relieved when Abby reached for her remote and turned down the blasting music.

When her ears stopped ringing, she was able to speak, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes! I did. Just wanted to run over a couple of things before the big day." She motioned Ziva to follow her into her desk area where she picked up a list. "So, are you ready?"

Ziva sighed, a small smile hidden on her lips, "I am."

Abby squealed and hugged her friend again before turning to her list, "Okay, so, I will pick up my dress from the dry cleaners tomorrow, and I will pick you up Friday night because, even though you live with him already, you are definitely not allowed to see him until Saturday afternoon."

Ziva chuckled, "Okay. Sounds good."

"So is there anything else you need from me, Mrs. Cruz?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat at the sound of her soon-to-be last name, Ziva managed to smile and shake her head to her maid of honor. "No, I believe we are ready."

"Great!" Abby said cheerfully and squeezed Ziva again, rocking them both back and fourth a little as she did so.

Ziva smiled and held her hands, "I appreciate everything you have done for me and this wedding."

Abby waved it off as if it was nothing as she sat down in her chair at her desk, "Oh please Ziva. That's what I'm supposed to do. It's like my job or something." Abby smiled and Ziva returned one before turning to walk out of the lab, "Hey Ziva!" She stopped and turned, walking a couple of steps closer to Abby again, "Does he make you happy?" At her confused look, Abby lost her smile and turned her head to the side. When Ziva still didn't reply, Abby spoke again, "Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Abby."

Abby gave her a look, "Ziva. If there was one super power I could claim, it would be the ability to know when somebody is lying."

"I thought that was Gibbs' super power." Ziva replied.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Abby asked.

Ziva smiled at her friend and shook her head, "No, Abby. I love Ray and I am ready to be married to him." After a moment of hesitation, Abby returned her smile and patted her on the shoulder. "I will see you later." Ziva said, and turned to leave Abby's lab again.

* * *

><p>The clock was nearing 5 when Tony stood from his desk and walked over to Ziva's. She snapped her head up.<p>

"You have plans tonight, Zee-vah?"

"Yes, I do." Was her answer. She had a long list of things to get done before her wedding on Saturday.

Tony tried his best to hide his dissapointment. "Oh, okay. Don't have time for a drink?"

Ziva looked down at her desk and shook her head, "No, Tony. I am sorry."

Tony shook his head and waved a hand as if it wasn't a big deal. "No problem. Just looking for some company." He gave her a fake smile as he sat down in his chair.

He flipped out his cell phone and started to go through his contacts to see who he could call up for a night on the town. He hadn't done the whole 'find anybody who was female' thing in a long time. And, inside, he really didn't want to do it now.

But since he and EJ went their sepearate ways, he hadn't seen or heard from any women. Earlier in the week, he asked out a blonde he'd met at a coffee shop, and she accepted, but later cancelled the date.

He made his way to the 'S's of his contacts and stopped on Shelly Williamson. Their last date went okay, he thought. She would be okay for tonight.

Not really what he wanted, but an okay filler. He quickly sent her a text and shut his phone before gathering his gear and heading towards the elevator. "Goodnight Ziva, Tim."

"Goodnight, Tony." Ziva said softly. McGee then walked over to her desk, a smile on his face and his backpack on his shoulder.

"You are leaving too?" Ziva asked, looking up at him.

"Yep. But I will see you this weekend, right?" He said, a smile on his face. Ziva took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Tony waiting on the elevator. She smiled and only nodded. "Okay. Have a good night."

"You too, Tim." Ziva said softly.

At that time, Abby happily skipped into the squad room, her purse and black unbrella on her arms, "You ready? We've got tons of stuff to do!" She said excitedly. Ziva took another glance over her shoulder and saw that her two partners had made it onto the elevator.

She let out a small sigh of relief, "Yes, I am ready." She said, adding a smile for Abby, beggining to collect her things.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Tony flipped the ememergancy switch, earning a look from the junior agent. He raised an eyebrow when Tony still didn't say anything. "Uh...Tony? Is something wrong?"

"I've gotta know something, McGee."

"Okay...but can you make it quick? I have a date with Elizabeth."

"What's going on with Ziva?"

Tim raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You don't think she's been acting deferently?" Tim only continued to stare. He thought for sure that Ziva had given Tony an invitation to the wedding, but from the way Tony was talking, it sounded as if he didn't even know about the event to happen in 48 hours. "I mean, she's been quiet at work, when I talk to her I've gotten one word answers, we haven't had a movie night in months. Hell, we haven't gone for drinks in forever. Her and Abby are suddenly BFF's. What in the hell is going on?"

As much as he wanted to, McGee wasn't going to be the one to tell Anthony DiNozzo that Ziva was geting married, and not to him, "I haven't really noticed. And what makes you think that I would know anything anyway?"

"Because you and Abby are a thing, and Abby knows pretty much everything that goes on in the office. So she knows something. And she told you."

McGee sighed, "First of all, Abby and I are just friends, and secondly, I don't know anything."

Tony let out a harsh sigh, "Well something is going on."

"Tony if you want to know what's going on with Ziva, I suggest asking Ziva. She's a ninja, and she won't tell anybody anything that she doesn't want anyone to know. She is the best at hiding her feelings. You know that."

Tony rolled his eyes. Maybe the probie had a point. He let out another sigh, "Fine. I'll ask her tomorrow."

McGee reached over and patted his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, lets go. We've got to go pick up Ray and Michael's tuxedo." Abby said. Ziva smiled and nodded, collecting her things and heading towards the elevator with Abby. "After we finish this list of things to do today, you can head home for your last single night with Ray." Ziva's only response was a smile and nod as the duo headed for Ziva's mini.

Abby was pretty sure that Ziva had just cursed in hebrew when she spoke again after searching for her keys.

She raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"I left my keys in my desk."

Abby chuckled and waved it off, "I'll go get them."

"Thank you, Abby. Top left desk drawer."

Once back in the squad room, Abby walked over to Ziva's desk and opened the top left desk drawer. She grabbed the keys that were sitting on top.

She started to close the drawer when she noticed one of the enevelopes she helped Ziva pick out several months ago. She scrunched her eyebrows together and picked it up, turning it over to the front. She felt her mouth fall open when she read the named neatly printed on the front, 'Mr. Anthony DiNozzo'.

After she got over the shock, she closed the desk drawer and walked back to Ziva's car. Ziva greeted her with a smile, "Did you find them?"

Abby nodded and tossed her the keys before putting most of her things in the backseat before joining Ziva in the front of the car. "I found something else too."

Ziva stuck the keys in the ignition and looked at her friend before cranking the car, "I am not surprised. I keep a lot of ends and odds there."

"I think you mean 'odds and ends'. And this is definitley odd." She pulled the envelope from her jacket and held it up for Ziva to read, "Was this an extra?"

Ziva sighed deeply and shook her head, refusing to look Abby in the eyes, "No."

"Well, why didn't you give him his invitation?"

Ziva raised and dropped her left shoulder. "I do not know. Everytime I tried..." She trailed off and thought some more. She really didn't have a reason.

"Does he even know that you're getting married?"

Ziva shook her head, "No. I asked Gibbs and McGee not to tell him.

Abby sighed and sat back in her seat, "Okay, lets reverse the situation. If Tony was getting married, and he didn't invite you or even tell you about it, wouldn't you be hurt?" Ziva nodded as a response, "Tomorrow, before you run your last minute errands, you should stop here and give him that." Ziva nodded in agreement, "Please, Ziva. It means a lot to me that team Gibbs stay on good terms."

"I will, Abby."

She grinned like she'd just won some money, "Good. Now lets go! We've got a list." Ziva nodded and started the car, taking off from the parking lot.

Ziva let her head fall back onto the seat of her car again.

Here she was, on the last night before the wedding that she was going to get to spend with Ray, sitting in front of Tony's apartment.

She'd waited until Ray had fallen asleep before silently slipping out of bed. If he knew where she was right now, he would freak out. He already had issues with Tony, for reasons Ziva didn't know anything about, and she told him that Tony wouldn't be there, just to stop the two day argument. But for whatever reason, she felt she needed Tony there.

She let out a long sigh and took the invition from the visor.

Once at Tony's door, she raised her small fist and knocked, softly, just in case he was sound asleep and didn't want to be bothered.

But, to Ziva's surprise, she heard footsteps nearing the door. When he opened the door, Ziva had to hold her mouth closed from the sight currently standing in front of her.

There was Anthony DiNozzo, her partner, in nothing but a pair of jeans. And she could only imagine that they were the _only_ thing on his body.

"Oh, hey Zi. What brings you here this early?" He asked, snapping her from her thoughts about what was under the jeans.

Ziva had to swallow so that she could speak, "I have something I need to talk to you about."

Tony opened the door wider, "Sure. Come on in."

She walked passed him and headed for the couch, "Why are you still awake?" She then closed her eyes and shook her head, "Nevermind. I do not want to know."

Tony shook his head, "Shelly just left. I was just about to shower and lay down."

"Was it good?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "Was what good?"

"The sex." Ziva replied as if it was obvious.

Tony shook his head again, "We didn't have sex."

"Oh." She took a sip of his beer and sat it back down on the coffee table, "I am surprised."

Tony scoffed, "I am too. That was my intention. But I just couldn't do it." He shrugged a shoulder, "Guess I've changed more than I thought."

Ziva nodded, "That is good, Tony. Change is good." She took a breath and pulled an enevelope from her jacket, just as Abby did earlier. She looked down at it for several seconds before speaking to Tony again, "I have been meaning to give you this for a month."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and looked down at it, "What is it?"

She took a shaky breath and looked him right into his eyes. When she still didn't say anything, Tony gently took it from her hands and opened it. Ziva watched his eyes as they moved back and fourth.

_A fresh new day, and it is ours  
>a day of happy beginnings<br>when we, Ziva David  
>and Raymond Edward Cruz Jr.<br>pledge our love as one  
>on Saturday, the twenty second of October<br>Two Thousand and Eleven  
>at four o'clock in the afternoon<br>at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Edward Cruz  
>10 West Oak Street<br>Washington, DC  
>We joyfully ask you<br>to share this day with us_

There was silence between them as Tony put it back in the enevelope. He stood from the couch and went over to his refridgerator, pulling a bottle of whiskey from the top. Ziva followed him, leaning on the counter with her arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

Tony poured some into a glass, "Do you want a drink?"

Ziva shook her head, "No."

"I need a drink."

Ziva let out a soft sigh, "Tony I would like you to come."

He took a sip and leaned on the counter opposite of his partner. He shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Ziva asked sternly.

Tony stared right into her eyes as he spoke, "Because if I do, then I'll be putting on a show. And I'm not that great of an actor."

"I know that you do not trust Ray, Tony..."

"You're right. I don't." He said, taking another sip of the brown liquid.

Ziva stared right back at him, "But I do. And I am in love with him and I want to marry him."

"Come on Ziva. You've know him for what? 2 months?"

"A year, Tony. We have been dating for over a year." Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter, pouring himself another glass. "I do not understand your problem." She said softly.

"I don't have a problem, Zi. Marry the guy." Tony took another sip and had to say what was burning in the back of his mind, "But as soon as you do, he's gonna announce that he doesn't like DC and you and him will move to Miami have little Florida babies."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I have no intention of leaving NCIS." There was silence between the two for several long seconds. She looked down at her watch, "I should go before Ray notices that I am gone."

"He doesn't know you're here?"

Ziva shook her head and walked over to Tony's small table that was by his door. "No, I waited until he went to sleep."

"Why?" Tony honestly wanted to know.

"Because he thinks that I have feelings for you." Ziva looked up at him and he looked down at her.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Tony managed to breathe out some words, "Oh." He sighed and shook his head, "That's rediculous."

Ziva looked down at the floor, "Yes."

Tony put down his drink and walked into his room, sliding a t-shirt over his head. He returned to his kitchen, "I'll walk you to your car."

Neither said a word as the boarded the elevator of Tony's apartment complex and rode the 6 floors down to the ground. Ziva stopped before she opened the door and turned back to her partner, who had his hands in his pockets watching her intensly.

"Please come Saturday." Ziva said softly.

"Ziva I..." He started but stopped when she cut him off.

"If you do not come for me come for Abby. She made her own dress and is way too excited about it."

Tony let a small smile form on his mouth, "I bet." When she kept her eyes on him, waiting for an answer, he sighed again, "I will...think about it."

Ziva nodded and opened her car door, sitting down in the seat, "Okay."

Tony stood on the porch and watched her drive off, his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the sky as thunder rumbled, and then broke out into laughter, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow." He said to nothing.

It was too late. The plans were set, everybody, including him, had an invitation, and in approximately 38 more hours, she'd be walking down the asile.

Now, the only thing for him to do was to decide if he'd go to the event or not.

And now, his inner scale was leaning to 'not'.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


	2. Jack Sparrow

Ziva Cruz.

The name was like word vomit that he badly wanted to throw up.

It stuck in the back of his throat like a cat with a bad hairball.

How could he have even let it get this far?

He stared at the back of his nearly empty fridge, sighing as he took the last Sam Adams off the shelf. He looked at the bottle, slammed the door shut, and then turned and set his eyes on the trash can right next to the doorway of the kitchen to the living room. There must have been at least four empty beer bottles sitting there and he groaned. Was he really doing this to himself? Over _Ziva_?

He couldn't remember the last time that he drank over a girl.

No, correction, Ziva definitely wasn't a girl. She was a woman. _All _woman. Even though he felt that her actions and decisions at the moment were...childish.

He popped the cap off of the bottle against the side of the counter and took a long swig, letting the amber liquid slide down his burning throat.

His entire world hurt, and he couldn't think straight.

Good sign.

The alcohol was working, and he knew that this was his last beer, meaning that he'd have to mix his drinks and take on the last bottle of alcohol he knew he had left. Captain Morgan.

It briefly crossed his mind that he hadn't gone shopping in a while, and he might need to go pick up a couple of drinks sometime soon. Especially since the wedding was this week.

Wasn't it?

He couldn't remember, and that's how he liked it. He didn't want to think about it, but every step he took and every second that went by, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He shuffled out of the kitchen, running his naked torso into the side of the doorway, not even minding. He scratched his chest and then made it to the bedroom. He sank down onto his bed, staring down at his lap. His sweat pants had several beer stains where he was sure he had spilled almost half of his previous beer on it.

Or was it his second beer?

He couldn't really remember.

He stared down at the floor, taking another swig of the drink. Why would Ziva even do this to him? He knew they weren't dating or anything, but couldn't she see that he cared a lot about her? That she was important to him? That there was so much that he wanted to do with her but he refused to because of Gibbs' stupid rule 12?

I mean, he only made it so obvious. He could think of plenty of ways. Like the time where... his mind drew a blank. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but he couldn't think of any time where he expressed his concern for her.

Oh, well there was Africa.

And he flirted with her, so that had to be something, right?

He sighed and scratched his head. He didn't show it. Ever.

But he had to be wrong. He just wasn't thinking clearly, it was most definitely the alcohol talking this time.

But why _Ray Cruz _of all people? Couldn't she have found somebody better than CIA? He scoffed, even McGee was better than him!

McGee...

He glanced at his phone on the bedside table, where it hadn't moved since Ziva's visit earlier that evening. His eyes shuffled to the clock next to his phone, which glared red numbers at him: 3:23 AM.

He groaned, he had been drinking since about 9...right? He couldn't remember. He reached a hand out and slammed it onto his phone on the bedside table, gripping it tightly and bringing it back to him. He scrolled through his contacts and found McGee's number, pressing SEND and waiting a couple of seconds before placing the phone against his ear.

It rang five times before McGee's groggy voice answered the phone, "This better...be important Tony." he growled, "Who died?"

Tony waited a couple of seconds before he responded, "What?" he sarcastically laughed, "I can't just call up my buddy and talk to him?"

McGee seemed a little more awake now, "Wait, Tony, you do realize what time it is right? It's 3 in the morning-"

"3:24 actually." Tony interjected and he swore that he could see McGee roll his eyes at him.

"-and since when am I your buddy?" He questioned.

Tony paused and then closed his mouth. Why was he talking to _McGee_? What was he even doing? He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I..I don't know. Sorry. Goodnight." And then hung up the phone.

Why'd he call McGee? He finished off the rest of his beer and let it drop onto his dress shirt that was on the floor in a ball near his feet. If he really wanted to talk, shouldn't he have called someone wiser? With more experience with women? That could help him through this?

And that's what made him call his own boss and ask him for help.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice came through the receiver, and it was obvious that he hadn't been to bed yet.

"Boss." Tony greeted him.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine." he said shortly, slurring his words together just slightly. The alcohol was really kicking in now.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Gibbs questioned after a couple of awkward seconds of silence between the two.

Tony paused. What was he doing? Calling his boss to ask him why he hadn't had a shot at Ziva? To complain that his coworker was marrying someone he didn't want her to marry? More importantly, to question him why it wasn't _him_? Was he out of his mind?

Must be the alcohol talking, "No." he found himself saying, and then hung up the phone.

He shook his head and put his phone down, standing up quickly. His head swirled and he steadied himself before moving towards the kitchen. He needed more alcohol. He flipped on the light and threw open the cabinets before he found the last bottle he had left shoved into the back. It wasn't his favorite, but he just needed more. He wanted to be numb.

Everything else was already.

He opened the bottle and took a swig. His stomach hurt from the two drinks mixing and he groaned as he made it back to the bedroom.

Ziva's face was the only thing that he could think about as he made it to his bed. Why couldn't he shake it from his head? He briefly thought of Ray, kissing her lips, the lips that he had always wanted to place his against since he knew her, and he almost choked on the gulp he took. If he didn't stop, he knew he was going to puke.

Another swig.

He grabbed his phone off of the bed and dialed another number, "T-Tony?" He heard her voice come through the receiver.

"Hey Abs." he nodded.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay? What do you need? Why are you calling me this late?" She rambled off quickly, obviously not bothered about being woken up at 3:30 in the morning. He glanced at the clock. Or was that an 8?

"I really need your help Abs." He said. Well, more like _attempted _to say. It came out more like 'I weally needur hulp Abbbbssss.'

"Tony, have you been drinking?" She almost gasped.

"Letting Captain Morgan attack my organs." He chuckled.

"Why?" She asked and that's when he paused. Could he really tell her? He knew that Abby was probably planning Ziva's entire wedding, because she's into that kind of thing and she's artsy...wouldn't it make her upset if he tells her that he didn't want her to get married at all?

He had nobody to talk to. He groaned, "Cause I wanna." He slurred out and then hung up the phone, throwing it across the room and rubbing his throbbing temple. He finished off half of the bottle and laid down on his bed. He needed some sleep.

The bottle hung in his hand that was off of the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. He was sweating, probably from the amount of alcohol that he had consumed. But he couldn't get her out of his head. How could he even look at her the same anymore?

The ceiling swirled above him and he chuckled. It was dark like Ziva's beautiful chocolate brown hair, that he had sometimes woken up to buried in his face when she'd spend the night after a long case. He smiled slightly at the thought.

He glanced at the TV in front of him and took another swig of his drink. He laughed. Only one person he knew would do the same thing that he would, drinking over a woman, laying down with a bottle of rum hanging from his hand, and he was proud to be associated with him at the moment.

Even though he knew he couldn't pull off the dreads.

And with that he broke into song, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for meee! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo hooo!"

And somehow, he fell asleep, Jack Sparrow on his mind.

_Captain _Jack Sparrow.

Tony's alarm clock that now sounded like a freight train beeped rapidly as it did every morning at 0600h. Slamming his fist on top of it, it shut off and Tony immediately put his hand on his face, trying to block out what little sunlight that was making it's way through his curtains.

He groaned and rubbed both hands on his face.

Damn, he had a headache.

Not only that, his stomach was in knots and he didn't even want to think about food. He stripped what little clothes he had on and stepped into the shower, hoping that the hot water would help ease some of his pain.

As the water rolled down his body, he tried to remember why he had drank so much the night before.

He remembered, for the most part, that he took Shelly on a date. And she wasn't here, so that means she went home.

Good, Tony thought. The last thing he wanted along with a hangover was a _woman_ with a hangover.

But his date was the last thing he remembered. Groaning, he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. He walked over to his medicine cabinet and took some Advil off of the shelf, dry swallowing two of them.

He briefly wondered what Gibbs would do if he called into work today.

Groaning again, he remembered the last time he did that. Not a good idea.

He slowly walked back into his bedroom and slid some boxers and jeans onto his legs. Not only was his stomach in knots and he had a headache that was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, but all of his muscles were tense like he had been working out for long periods of time.

It was going to be a _long_ day, he thought.

He ran a hand through his wet hair and dragged over to his closet. He pulled the sleeves onto his arms and then looked down at the rest of the shirt.

When did buttons get so hard?

_When you drink way too much alcohol, _he told himself.

It took him about 8 minutes too long to finish with his shirt. He added a belt, somehow got his shoes and socks on, and then declared that he was ready for work.

Once in his living room, he made his way to the side table that was next to his door. Adding his wallet, badge and gun to his side, now all he needed was his keys.

Keys.

Keys...

He had been meaning to get one of those beeper things.

Well, start at the beginning, he thought.

Problem was that he couldn't _remember_ the beginning.

Walking over to the window, he looked down at his parking space just to make sure that his car was actually there.

And it was.

Parked nice and neat.

So, if it was there, and park neatly, that means he wasn't intoxicated when he got home. Good news.

The keys weren't on the counter or table. He put his hands on his hips and looked around some more. His eyes fluttered over the trashcan full of beer bottles.

He groaned. He hadn't drank on a work night like that in months!

What happened?

A case?

But what case would be so bad that it would make him drink like that?

No, Tony thought. They hadn't had a case in three days.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face again. He walked into the living room and looked around, finally spotting his keys on the coffee table.

"Okay." He said to himself. He picked them up and stopped when an envelope fell to the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows together and leaned over to pick it up.

He opened it, and suddenly, it all came back to him.

Ziva came over and gave him this...thing.

It announced that she and Ray Cruz would be married tomorrow.

His gut churned some more. He was seriously going to be sick.

The elevator doors slid open and Tony walked to his desk, his pace not any different from the earlier hours.

"Morning Tony." McGee called from his desk.

Tony groaned. Of course McGee would already be there.

Suck up.

"Morning." He grumbled. He nearly missed his chair as he sat down, leaning his head onto his hand. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then looked up when McGee was standing over his desk, "What?" He snapped.

"Are you okay?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine." Tony replied quickly.

McGee turned his head slightly to the side, "You sure?"

"McGee is there something you need?"

"No, Tony. It's just after that phone call last night, I'm a little concerned about you."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "What phone call?"

McGee looked at him right back, "You know, you called me this morning?"

Tony groaned. "No I don't know, McGee."

McGee crossed his arms, "You called me at 3..." he stopped and thought, "3:24." Tony sighed and opened his desk drawer, pulling out pain reliever once again.

"And what did I want? A ride home?" Tony a capsule in his mouth and swallowed it.

McGee shook his head, "I don't really know what you wanted, Tony. You were not making any sense."

"I probably dialed the wrong number." Tony rolled his eyes. He was really tired of this conversation.

McGee nodded in agreement, "Yeah, maybe. You called me, 'buddy'. It was strange." And with that, the junior agent finally turned and went back to his desk.

Tony sighed a sigh of relief and then studied the desk across from his. Tony rolled his eyes again. Everything was already annoying him today, and it was only 0820h.

Without turning his head, he spoke to McGee again, "Where is Ziva?"

As he usually did, Gibbs strolled into the squad room already knowing what Tony was asking, "Won't be in until later."

Tony gulped and looked up at Gibbs, who, instead of walking to his desk, was now standing in front of his, just as Tim did earlier. "Morning boss."

He took a sip of his coffee and stared at Tony with those icy blue eyes, "Feeling okay?"

"Not really." Tony knew there was no use in lying to his boss. He would see right through him anyway.

He always did.

Gibbs stood there for two long agonizing minutes before walking away, "Sober up, DiNozzo. You've got paperwork to get done."

Tony opened up the top folder that was on his desk, his left hand still holding up his pounding head. He suddenly worried whether or not a hangover was the reason for Ziva's tardiness.

He doubted that theory, though. If that were the case he probably would've woken up next to her.

He spent the next two hours thinking of what would happen with tomorrows event if Ziva _did_ wake up next to him.

Or maybe she did wake up next to him and just leave super early?

He didn't know.

But all this thinking was not helping his headache.

He was alone in the squad room now. Gibbs had ran out for another cup of coffee and McGee, as usual, was down with Abby.

Probably planning more wedding stuff.

He rolled his eyes, but then pictured McGee standing on a platform with his arms held out to the sides, wearing Abby's dress she made, so Abby could make last minute adjustments with pins.

Sharp ones.

He chuckled out loud and then jumped when he heard Gibbs' voice again, "Something funny?"

Tony looked up at him, "Uh, no boss. Just paperwork." Gibbs sat down a paper cup similar to his own on Tony's desk. Just the smell coming from the plastic cup was already making his stomach churn. "What is this?"

"Drink it. It'll help with the hangover."

Tony put his hand on the lower half of his torso, "It doesn't smell like it would help."

"Drink it, DiNozzo."

Tony slowly put the substance to his lips and took a sip, the hot, coffee-like liquid trailing down his throat. "Thank you boss."

Only 6 more hours until this dreadful workday was over.

It wasn't until about 1300h when Ziva walked into the bullpen. "Hello everyone." She said, a smile stuck on a her face.

McGee, who finally came back to his desk, smiled right back at her, "Hey Ziva!"

"Hey Ziver." Gibbs said.

Ziva then looked across to Tony, who stared down at his folder that he had opened earlier that morning, trying his very best to avoid looking at Ziva.

But she knew exactly what was wrong with him.

He was clearly hungover.

She rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair, her mind running a marathon with questions.

Yes, he had already drank two shots of liquor while she was at his place last night. But when she left, he seemed fine. Like he would go back upstairs and go to bed.

But when Tony was this hungover, he had a _lot_ to drink.

She would have to have a conversation with him later to see what the hell he was thinking.

Her chance came when Tony stood from his desk and walked over to the restroom. Ziva looked over at Gibbs empty desk, for he was up in MTAC, and then at McGee who was working on his own paperwork. She silently slipped out of her chair and walked over to the mens restroom.

She waited for the one man who always seemed to be in there to leave before locking the door behind her.

Her partner was leaning over the sink, the faucet running as he splashed some water all over his head.

She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. He finally stopped ant turned off the water, walking over to the paper towel dispenser and pulling three out.

"It would be a silly question if I asked how your night was, yes?" Ziva said.

"Yeah." He wiped the back of his neck and then looked up at the ceiling, "Especially since I don't remember any of it."

"You were fine when I left." She replied. He gave her a look and balled up his paper towel, tossing it into the trashcan. "Why did you do it, Tony?"

"Do what?" He asked her.

She sighed, "Do this to yourself."

"I don't know." He said honestly. He still kept away from eye contact. "I guess it happened because of the news I got last night."

Ziva suddenly felt awful. "That does not make any sense." She replied. "Why did it upset you?"

"Who said it upset me?" Tony said harshly, but immediately regretted it. Ziva backed down a little. He was right, why should she assume that he was upset about the news? She opened her mouth to say something, but Tony spoke first, "Look, Ziva. I'm not gonna pretend that I'm okay with this. I think you're making a mistake."

She stared into his green eyes, "I love him, Tony."

Tony sighed and shook his head. "I don't trust him."

"But I do." She said softly. Tony rolled his eyes. His head hurt too much to hide the way he felt about Ray Cruz. "Do you not want me to be happy?"

Tony lifted himself onto the bathroom counter and grabbed the back of his neck with both hands. "Of course I want you to be happy." He said as if it were obvious, "But I don't think Ray is going to make you happy."

Ziva joined him on the counter and looked at him. "I have had a rough couple of years, Tony." She said softly. "I never thought that I would be in America, much less marry somebody."

"Ziva I would be estatic for you if it were anybody else in the world."

"I want you to trust him, Tony."

Tony shook his head, "I can't Ziva. Probably never will." Ziva looked down at her lap. It was beyond her why Ray and Tony couldn't get along. He narrowed his eyes a her, "Why do you care so much about what I think?" He asked her.

Ziva felt her heart speed up a little. She didn't know why she cared so much. "I want you to come to the wedding, Tony." She said, changing the subject.

"I don't know if I can stand there and watch you marry this guy, Ziva."

"Well, you would be sitting." She replied, a small smirk hidden on her lips. When he still didn't reply, she said it again, "It means a lot to me that all of my friends are there." She was now standing directly in front of him, looking up into his green eyes, "Please come, okay?"

As bad as he didn't want to go, and wasn't going to, there was something about her beautiful brown eyes and that intoxicating-worse-than-alcohol scent that she had coming from her body, she changed his mind.

Damn it.


	3. Whipped Cream Pastry

Ziva came home late from work that night.

Not because she had a lot of paperwork that she had to do, but simply because she was making sure that all of the arrangements were in order with Abby and the rest of the people involved in her wedding.

And not to mention her big blowout with Tony in the four attempts she tried to convince him that he needed to come to her wedding.

She didn't seem to change his mind, at least, he didn't verbally tell her that he was going to. Which was typical Tony, to show up to an event that he didn't RSVP for.

As she drug her feet up the apartment stairs and unlocked the door, she felt her heart jump. Not because her fiance was on the other side or anything, but because she had a lump in her throat and she didn't want to deal with the man that was in the room.

Because she didn't exactly inform him on the fact that she had invited Agent DiNozzo to their wedding.

And she knew that he wasn't going to be pleased.

She swallowed, or at least attempted to swallow, the lump that was in her throat before opening up the door and closing it softly behind her, dead-bolting it as well.

She flipped the light on and saw Ray Cruz lounging on her couch sipping what looked to be the remnants of red wine.

"Long day?" He questioned as she set her bags down on the chair across from the couch. She nodded and rubbed her hands against her pants.

"Yes." She agreed.

He smiled and stood up, setting his glass down onto the coffee table and starting towards her, puling her into a loving embrace, gently placing a kiss on the side of her head, "I cannot wait to make you mine. Officially." He cooed into her ear and she gave a small smile as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"About the wedding.." She started, pulling back and staring into his eyes, which now showed a hint of panic and confusion at the same time.

"What about it?" he asked, "Everything is ready and perfect! Abby has done a fantastic job." He gave a small smile.

"It's not that!" She gave a small, faked smile back. Here it goes, "It's about the...guest list." She moved away from him and he watched her as she walked in back of the couch, resting her hands on top of it.

"The guest list?" he echoed, "There is nothing wrong with that guest list, you made it, I checked it, added my own people that I wanted to come. It is perfect."

"I..I do not think that it is perfect. In your standards.." She started, but she paused enough that he felt that she was done speaking and he started up again.

"DiNozzo is not coming, so it is perfect in my standards."

The lump was in her throat again and she looked down at the couch and then back up at him, "That may change...Ray.."

"What?" He demanded, but it turned out to be more of a statement than a question. She could see his eyes literally go cold.

"He is my partner!" She suddenly shouted at him, "I had to invite him, I had no other option! If I had not invited him I would have had to live with the guilt for the rest of my life. Besides...Abby! She begged me to do it-"

He cut her off, "Ziva I don't care if anyone begged you to do anything. You know how I feel about him, I do not want him at our wedding."

"Yes, I do know how you feel. But he saved my life, Ray."

"It does not matter! He has no right stepping foot into that backyard tomorrow." He argued, "End of story, Ziva."

"No!" She shouted back. She could feel the anger pulse through her veins, "This is my wedding too, you invited who you wanted and I cannot invite the one person that saved my life? If it was not for Tony then I would not be here engaged to you at this moment!"

Even though she did have a valid point, Ray still found a way to argue back, "He's in _love _with you, Ziva. He is only going to this wedding because he wants nothing more than to see me say 'I don't'. He just wants to ruin it! That is why I did not want him coming."

She scoffed, "He is not going to ruin my wedding, Ray!"

"Why do you care so much that he comes?"

"Because he is my partner." She clenched her teeth and gritted them, "I have known him longer than you. You do not know anything about him or his personality because you have never bothered to try to get to know him. You merely shove the thought of being his friend away simply because he flirts with me and we had an undercover mission years ago that he kissed me during. But that does not mean that he is in love with me. That is just playful banter."

He laughed, "Playful banter? Is that what you two call it? Seems more than that to me.."

She let her mouth drop open, "Are you really accusing me of cheating on you with Tony?"

"I did not say that...you did." He smugly said, "And I will tell you one more time, he best not come to our wedding."

"Why!" She demanded, and she could feel the tears rising up, "Why is it so important to you that he does not come? Are my feelings unimportant to you? Are the only ones that matter _your _feelings?" She questioned, wiping away one tear that threatened to fall from her eye.

"I have already told you why!" he countered back, "The man is in love with you. And DiNozzo and I have our own personal issues. I am sorry that I do not want to man that my girlfriend...fiancee," he corrected himself, "has been sleeping with on the side at my wedding."

She gaped her mouth at him, "Ray!" One tear fell down her cheek, "We have not had sex-"

"But you have slept together."

"Ray!" She shouted again, "This is our wedding night." She sniffled, "Are we really going to fight?" She stared at him with blurry vision, trying to fight back the tears that were going to fall. He uncrossed his arms and tried to relax his muscles as he shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at the ground.

He looked back up at her and then sighed, walking around to where she stood on the other side of the couch and wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry, love." He whispered, kissing the top of her head, "What I said was uncalled for." He rubbed her back and she leaned into him, "I am sorry that I may get a little jealous of Anthony DiNozzo sometimes." He pulled her back and stared into her eyes, "But really, I shouldn't, because he is not the one marrying someone as beautiful as you, is he?" He gave her a small kiss on the lips and then pulled back, rubbing her hair.

"I would like him to come." She whispered.

Ray sighed. It was a little before he spoke again, "That decision is up to him."

He rested his chin on the top of her head as he stared at the door to their bedroom.

He hoped to hell he wouldn't have to see DiNozzo's face tomorrow.

But with what little knowledge he had of the man, he had a feeling that he would. And he hoped that he wouldn't ruin the day he had been dreaming of for the past couple of months.

Even though he was pretty sure he was going to be a party crasher.

Great.

Ziva finally backed up a little from Ray, "I need to pack, Abby will be here soon to pick me up."

Ray had his hands locked behind Ziva's back and a smile emerged on his face, "You think we could get a quick one in before she gets here?"

Ziva chuckled and rolled her eyes, "She will be here any minute."

She walked into their bedroom and the closet, pulling down her overnight bag. Setting it on the bed, she gathered her pajamas and items she'd need for tomorrow. Ray stood in the door frame leaning on it, one hand in his pocket and his other clutching a beer. "So you're going to Abby's?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes. Or at least I think so." She chuckled again, "With Abby you never know."

"Anybody else gonna be there?"

Ziva shook her head, "No." She went into the bathroom and collected her makeup, hairbrush and toothbrush.

"DiNozzo isn't gonna show up is he?"

Ziva stopped what she was doing and stared directly at him, "This again?" She demanded.

He chuckled, "I was kidding."

"I did not sound like you were kidding." She zipped up her overnight back and walked with it into the living room.

"You take things way too seriously when it comes to him."

"Ray I am not discussing Tony anymore." She told him, walking past him again and into the kitchen. As she pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator, the doorbell rang.

Truthfully, Ziva was relieved. Maybe it was because she was tired, but Ray was seriously getting on her nerves.

As she walked by, he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Hey." She looked up at him, "I was kidding, okay?" She only nodded and he kissed her, "Have fun, okay?"

"I will."

"Please show up tomorrow." He said, and put both of his hands on her head and kissed her deeply.

She smiled at him as the doorbell rang again. Abby's voice could be heard through the door, "Ziva get out here. You can't see him until tomorrow!"

Walking back to the couch, she grabbed her overnight bag and walked over to the door. "Hello Abby." She said, a smile on her face.

Abby squealed and took her friend into a hug, "I'm so ready!"

Ziva chuckled, "Lets go then!"

"Great!" Abby said and took her bag from her, "We'll see you tomorrow, Ray of Sunshine!" Abby yelled, holding Ziva's hand, dragging the Israeli down the stairs.

Once back at Abby's apartment, she immediately went to the stove and opened the lid to a pot sitting there.

"It smells delicious in here, Abby." Ziva commented.

"Good!" She said happily, "I'm making Momma's recipe for chicken Alfredo! You'll love it!"

Ziva smiled at her and made herself comfortable on Abby's couch. Abby put the noodles on and then joined her, handing Ziva a beer.

"Just waiting on the noodles." She said, a smile on her face.

Ziva nodded and let her hair down, "It has been a long day."

"How so?" Abby asked. "No case, right? I've been super bored for a week. One case Agent Mosley brought to me and it took me like 10 minutes."

"No, no case, just wedding stuff this morning and work unitl almost eight."

"I see." Abby said and took a swig of her beer, "And then arguing with Ray...again."

Now she really had Abby's attention, "You argued?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes. He is so insecure."

"Hold that thought." Abby jumped up and ran into the kitchen, "Dinner is ready!" She announced. After serving the plates, she sat down across from Ziva, "Now, what is Ray insecure about?"

Ziva rolled her eyes again and took a sip of her beer, "He is so sure that Tony is in love with me."

Abby gaped, "He _does_ realize that he saved your life two years ago, right? And he's your partner!"

Ziva took another bite, "I told him all this. But he will not let it go. He made the comment that he and I were 'sleeping together on the side'."

The goth's mouth fell to the table, "He did not!"

Ziva nodded in return, twisting some more noodles onto her fork, "Yes."

"Ziva that is uncalled for!" Abby yelled.

"I know. I told him that nothing has ever happened. We had that mission several years ago that we kissed, but we were clearly undercover."

"Why is he so jealous?"

"I do not know. I have never given him any reason not to trust me. When I am not at work, I am at home with him. All the time."

"I know, you haven't been to office drinks in at least 3 months." Abby noted. Ziva turned silent for several seconds, "Do you want me to talk to him?" Abby asked.

Ziva shook her head, "No, I think we are okay. I hope that when we are married he will stop it."

"He'll have to." Abby said, and then smiled, "Or I will kick some ass." Ziva chuckled and shook her head, and then turned silent again. "Ziva, something is bothering you."

Ziva looked up at her friend as they both stood from the table and walked their plates to the sink.

"Nothing is bothering, me, Abby." Ziva replied, a fake smile on her face.

Walking back to the living room, they sat on the couch, and Abby grabbed a pillow, clutching it tightly. "You aren't acting like I thought you would be on the day before your wedding."

Ziva was confused, "How am I supposed to be acting?"

"When my cousin got married last year she was way too excited. Couldn't stop smiling."

Ziva , "I am just tired, Abby." She assured her, "I am very excited about my wedding tomorrow." Abby gave her a doubtful look and she continued, "I just do not like arguing with Ray and I do not understand why Tony is acting the way he is."

Abby nodded, "Yeah. He called me last night." Ziva looked right at Abby, she now had her full attention, "But he wasn't making any sense."

"What did he say?" Ziva replied.

Abby shrugged a shoulder, "He said something about needing my help. I couldn't understand him." Ziva kept staring, so she continued, "You know me, I was freaking out because I thought something was wrong with one of you."

Ziva nodded, "So, he did not say anything?"

"Something about his organs being attacked?" Ziva turned her head. Was it another America saying she didn't understand? Abby waved her hand, "He was _really _drunk."

The Israeli sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I just do not know why he drank the way that he did."

Abby only looked at her, "Really, Ziva."

Ziva looked back her friend, "What?"

"He got slobbering drunk because you are getting married tomorrow."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because you're getting married tomorrow!" Abby repeated.

Ziva groaned, "You already said-"

"And not to him!"

Ziva literally felt her mouth fall open, "What do you mean by that?"

"Tony is in love with you, Ziva." She said plainly.

Ziva shook her head, "No he is not."

"He has been for years."

Now Ziva was laughing, "You are funny, Abby." She kept staring at her, "Tony is not in love with me."

Abby chuckled and stood from the couch, walking to the refrigerator and collecting another beer for herself and the bride-to-be.

Once she returned to the couch, Ziva still had that look on her face, "Why would you think that he is in love with me?"

"Clearly, he is." Ziva stared, "He would take a bullet for you in a second."

"He is my partner." Ziva deadpanned.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Ziva replied, "He would take a bullet for Gibbs and McGee also."

Abby shook her head, "There is something special with you."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "No, Abby. There is not."

"Then why is he acting the way he is about your wedding?"

"Because he does not like Ray. He does not trust him."

"And..." She grabbed Ziva's hand, "He lost his chance."

"That is complete hogcrap."

Abby laughed, "I think you mean bullcrap. And it's not. But believe what you will."

Silence fell upon them as they drank their beer, the words of Abby echoing in Ziva's head.

It wasn't true.

It couldn't be.

If he was _so_ in love with her, why didn't he tell her earlier? Like...when he rescued her? Or that time they were in the closet hiding from the guard with the Lee fiasco? Perfect opportunities.

Ziva didn't have a doubt that Tony cared about her, as she cared for him.

But _love?_

No.

Ziva _loved_ Ray. Spending time with Ray was...great. She couldn't imagine spending time with anybody else for the rest of her life.

She visibly gulped and needed to change the subject before she drove herself mad in her own head, "So what about you and McGee?" She smiled evilly.

"What about me and McGee?"

Ziva smiled, "McGee is in love with _you_."

Abby shook her head, "No he's not. We both decided that we were just friends several years ago. And we are. Just friends."

"Do you think that McGee thinks that? Or is he just playing along?"

"I think he thinks that." Abby confirmed, and took a sip of her beer, "But he gets jealous when I date other men."

"As you do when he dates other women."

"I don't get jealous..." She said, "I just don't think they're generally good enough for him."

"You do not have any feelings for him?"

Abby shook her head, "I love him." Ziva smiled, "But I don't think things will ever be like they used to. It ended weird with us..."

"Tell him how you feel, Abby."

Abby shook her head, "No. I think things are better the way they are."

"If you feel that way about someone, you should tell them."

"Do you feel that way about Tony?"

The question took Ziva by surprise, and she took a sip of her beer before answering. "If you are asking me if I care about Tony, then yes. I do feel that way."

Abby shook her head, "What I'm asking is, if Tony came up to you 2 months ago and told you that he was in love with you, would you have acted on it?"

Ziva didn't know what to say. Would she? She swallowed, "I do not know, Abby." She said honestly, "I had Ray then. And I have him now."

"He's the one, then?" Abby asked, earning a strange look from Ziva, "Ray Cruz is the man that you want to spend the rest of your life with. The one you wake up next to for the rest of your life. The one you cannot live without?"

As she processed Abby's words, Ziva swallowed again, and her heart sped up. Silence fell on them for several seconds, which felt like minutes, while they both waited on Ziva's answer.

She didn't know why it was so hard for her to answer. It was her nerves, she decided. She was nervous about tomorrow. That had to be it.

She finally sighed and nodded her head, "Yes."

Tony DiNozzo stretched and rolled over, the sunlight hot on his face. He squinted his already closed eyes and groaned, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands before groaning once more. He flipped back over onto his back and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

Today was Saturday.

Normally he'd be ecstatic because it was Saturday.

But this Saturday was different than all of the Saturday's.

This Saturday was the day that Ziva David would become Ziva...he couldn't say it. Well, it was the day that Ziva got married.

And not to him.

Almost made him hate Saturday.

He moved his head to the side and stared at the red numbers of the alarm clock and sighed. It flashed that it was 1:00 pm and he grinned slightly to himself. The last time he slept this late, he was in college.

Then his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

In three hours Ziva was going to get married.

Should he go? The question stuck in his head. He knew that Ziva would probably never forgive him if he didn't go. But did he really want to put himself through the pain of sitting there and watching her bind herself to that...jerk?

Lucky bastard. He thought to himself angrily.

He glanced at his phone that was sitting on the bedside table next to him. No new text messages and no missed calls. ZIva obviously wasn't that concerned about him not being there. However, it was only 1 and he still had a couple of hours to get there, so maybe she wasn't going to get confused as to why he wasn't there until later.

But why should she even care about him? He only saved her life. And would take a bullet for her.

But that didn't matter, because he wasn't the one getting married to her. He was merely her partner. That was it.

He managed to get himself out of bed and into the shower. The warm water felt good against his skin and it woke him up a little bit.

As he dried off and stood in the mirror brushing his teeth with a towel wrapped around his waist, he stared at himself. Did he want to go? Surely he wanted to see how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress...when she wasn't getting married to him. His brain quickly reminded himself.

Groaning, he spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and rinsed.

He gripped the sides of the sink and stared down at it.

If he didn't go, he wouldn't ever have the chance to speak up.

As much as it would pain him to do so, he knew that he had to take the chance that he could stop this wedding from happening completely.

Sure, Abby might hate him, but that would blow over eventually. She's definitely not the one to hold grudges, especially on any of the members of Team Gibbs. But if going to the wedding made it so that Ziva wasn't going to get married to that scum Ray Cruz, then he was all for it.

And with that, he finished drying off and headed for his closet. He had to look good.

Or at least, better than Ray Cruz.

But that shouldn't be hard with a monkey face like his.

"This is hideous, Abby." Ziva hissed at her best friend as she stood in front of a full length mirror in the guest room at Ray's parent's house.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Abby said, biting the inside of her lip. She approached her and pulled at the ruffles that were coming out of the middle of the straight dress. The straps were also ruffles and it almost looked like several pieces of fabric randomly sewn together. She tugged on one of them and it barely moved, "It's just...different."

"If by different you mean..disgusting. Then yes. It is _very _different." Ziva agreed, her teeth clenched.

"Aw, Ziva. You're beautiful, you make anything look good." She sheepishly said.

"Nothing can make this look good!" She nearly shouted, turning at Abby.

"Look, I can't do anything." She meekly whispered, "It's not my fault that-" And right then, Abby was interrupted as the door swung open and revealed Ray's mother, Elizabeth.

"My dear!" She smiled, "You look wonderful. Just as gorgeous as I did when I wore it." She approached her and gave her a huge hug, squeezing her tightly. She pulled back and looked at her, her eyes glistening, "Ray is going to love you in this. I cannot wait!" She hugged her again, "Showtime is in less than an hour! I have to make sure that everything is set up perfectly, I'll call you when you need to come down, dear!" And with that, she left.

Ziva groaned, "Abby. Fix this."

"I can't!" She whined, "She's going to know that I did something to it."

Ziva kicked the trash can that was sitting at the foot of the bed and walked over to the window, staring outside. The sky was perfectly clear. There wasn't a cloud to be seen. In the back of her mind she secretly wished that a rain cloud would move in and storm. But she knew that with her luck, that wasn't going to happen.

She turned back to Abby, "Look at me." She said quietly. She felt that she was going to cry, "I look..stupid." She tried to find the right word, "My hair looks like a poodle." She pointed to it. Her elaborate hairstyle that Ray's twenty-something year old cousin had done for her was her hair in a large bun on top of her head, and then curled.

"Aw Ziva." Abby said, "I feel horrible, this is not how I pictured it."

"I did not want to wear Ray's mothers dress either." She huffed.

"I know it's not you...but it's..unique?"

"Stop honey-coating it Abby." She rolled her eyes, "You can flat out say that it's bad."

"It's sugar-coating." She smiled softly, "And yeah...it..needs a little work." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is Tony here yet?" She asked, randomly, taking Abby by surprise.

"I can go check!" She smiled, "But last time I checked, he wasn't here."

"That was thirty minutes ago."

"I'll go check again." She volunteered and then left Ziva alone in the room. Once she was gone, she grabbed her cell phone off of the dresser and dialed Tony's number. It rang several times before going to voicemail. She hung up the phone and growled.

Why wasn't he picking up?

Abby re-entered the room, "He's not here."

"I told him to come." She heard herself say, angrily to Abby, "I told him to."

"Well there is still thirty minutes left till the wedding, maybe he'll get here later?" She questioned.

"Abby." She smiled, wanting to appear calm, "Could you please go and wait and see when he shows up?"

"Sure thing." She smiled and then left the room once again. As she continued down the hallway, she was stopped by McGee, who was coming out of Ray's parents bedroom, where Ray was getting ready for the big day, "Oh hey, McGee!" She smiled, cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," He replied, "Just going to check on Ziva."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because.." He looked around a bit, "Ray knows that Tony's not here. And he thinks that...that...wel she's been in a bad mood all day. And he thinks that it has something to do with Tony. And every time he attempts to call her, she's always on the phone."

"Oh." Abby said, shortly, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing?" He probed.

"Just...going downstairs."

"Shouldn't you be with Ziva?"

She sighed, "Okay, Timmy, between you and me, I'm waiting for Tony to get here. Cause Ziva won't stop asking where he is, or stop calling him."

Tim raised one eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yup, gotta go!" She waved goodbye and then headed down the stairs towards the door where the flower girl and the ring bearer, both some more of Ray's cousins, were standing.

McGee watched her go down the stairs and then entered Ray's room once again, "Okay, here's the scoop." He started.

"Is she still worried about that DiNozzo?"

"According to Abby, she won't stop calling him."

Ray growled, "I hate him. He better not show up to this wedding. You need to get her phone."

"Me?" McGee questioned, "I can't take her phone!"

"You have to. I am not letting a spineless man who was too petrified to take a chance with my beautiful fiancee ruin my wedding. Get her phone." Ray demanded, straightening his jacket in the mirror.

McGee sighed. He just hoped he returned with both of his arms.

"Here's the phone..." McGee trudged back into the room about ten minutes later, his tie undone, his hair in a mess, and his shirt untucked.

Ray laughed, "Ziva got to you."

"She held onto it like it was her lifeline. I honestly don't know how I got it from her." He handed it over to Ray who took it and flipped it open.

"What are you doing?" McGee questioned, trying to view the screen, but Ray wasn't having it.

He composed a new text message to Tony DiNozzo, typing in the box 'Tony, I realized now that I cannot let you come to my wedding. Please don't come.' He pressed send and smiled slightly, "It might be considered..childish...but if it saves my wedding day, I do not mind." He looked up at McGee and smiled once again, who just stared at him.

Ray looked back down at the screen which now read in big, bold letters:

MESSAGE SENT

Tony pulled into the driveway of the house, parking behind McGee's porsche. He ran a hand through his hair as he checked the address of the house one more time.

His parent's house was huge, they obviously had a lot of money, "Rich bastard." He muttered to himself as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He groaned and pulled it out, revealing that he had

a new text message from Ziva. His heart skipped a beat as he opened it up.

However, as he read the text message, his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He didn't even bother to reply, he just deleted the message and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He stared back at the house.

He was already here, why would he leave now? And waste that gas? No. He didn't waste his time getting ready this morning and the gas money to get all the way out here.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, straightening his tie and checking his image in the reflection of the car window. He had to admit that he looked good.

He walked towards the front of the house and opened up the door, stepping it and revealing Abby, some kids he didn't know, Ducky, Palmer, and Gibbs, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Nice suit, boss." He grinned.

"Not too bad yourself, DiNozzo." Gibbs responded, giving his trademark half smirk at him.

"Tony!" Abby shouted, "You're here! Just in time too."

"Well you know me." He grinned, "I like to be on time."

"I have to go tell Ziva."

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "Why?"

"She's only been asking if you were here for like hours!" She exclaimed.

"But-" He started and then stopped himself, the text message that she had sent him stuck in his head, "She just..." He trailed off, confused.

Abby instructed everyone to take their seats as she got Ziva ready and Tony just stood there as he watched Abby run up the stairs.

What was going on?

He stared at where Abby had disappeared to for several seconds until Gibbs patted his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Come on, DiNozzo. Ceremony starts soon."

Tony nodded, "Coming boss." He still stared, he honestly didn't know what just happened. That text message...and then Abby?

He sighed deeply and walked through the house and into the backyard. "Oh hi!" Somebody immediately said to him.

He put on his best fake smile, "Hey."

"Are you here with for the bride or the groom?"

Tony literally wanted to throw up, "Bride." He said harshly. His fake smile had disappeared and he was furious that somebody would even _think_ that he'd be there for Ray.

Not. In. A. Million.

The woman was a little afraid of him now, and her face showed that, "Oh, well, I am Melonie Cruz, Ray's first cousin. And you are?" Her voice perked up again and she held out her hand, waiting for Tony's reply.

"Anthony DiNozzo. Ziva's partner." He reluctantly pulled his hand out of his pocket and shook her hand quickly, sticking it back inside.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you!"

"You as well." Tony said with no enthusiasm.

"Great, well if you just take your seat. Did you bring somebody with you?"

Tony shook his head and chuckled sarcastically, "No. The person I care about is already here."

"Okay. Well we're about to start, so take your seat!" She said, and then left Tony standing there. Tony took a deep breath and sat down in a chair behind Gibbs.

He looked around at the people there. Ziva's side was much emptier than Ray's, and Tony hated that. Most of Ray's relatives were way over-dressed, like they were attending a royal ball. He honestly wanted to say something to them, but his thoughts were once again interrupted when the music began to play.

The only guests that were standing up quickly found a seat, as if they were playing opposite musical chairs.

A few seconds later, Ray and McGee walked out, dressed in white tuxedo's with a blue shirt underneath, standing at the end of the aisle. Tony had to look twice.

No...three times.

Was that seriously Tim?

Tony could swear that steam was now coming out of his ears, and that the rest of the guests could see it.

The person formally known as his friend, pal, buddy, and partner, Timothy McGee...was a dead man.

Dead.

As Tony sat there, staring at McGee and thinking of the many ways he could kill the him, the rest of the people were now looking at the doors that led into the backyard, waiting patiently for the next of the wedding party to walk out.

McGee noticed Tony staring at him and nervously pointed towards the doors as Abby walked out. Tony gave him another evil glare and then turned in his seat to watch his favorite forensic scientist. He smiled at her, remembering that Ziva mentioned she had made her own dress.

It was very Abby-like, mostly black with accents of the same color blue that Ray and _McGee_ had on, and black lace gloves on her hands, holding flowers. She smiled back at him, and then looked up as she walked towards her waiting point.

The young flower girl could now be seen walking down the stairs, her basket on her small arm swinging back and fourth.

Tony gulped, for he knew what happened next.

After the flower girl, came the bride.

Damn it.

Tony watched her as she walked almost all the way down, but then stopped, looking at the guests seated on the bride's side. The crowd laughed, and the little girl continued to look, almost as if she was confused.

Tony assumed that the woman who took her arm and pointed towards Abby was Ray's mother, but the she shook her head and then ran up to him.

"Are you Tony?" She asked.

Tony looked up at Gibbs, and then Abby, who were both staring at him, "Yeah?" He questioned.

"You come here." She demanded, and then pulled on his pants pocket with her small free hand.

Tony chuckled nervously, "What? Why?"

"Come here!" She demanded again.

Tony, who glanced towards the altar at Ray and McGee, before being pulled into the house by his pants pocket. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Ziva said she needed you." The girl said, and Tony looked up the stairs.

"Why?" He asked again.

She put both of her arms in the air, "How should I know?"

Tony smiled, "Okay. Thanks." He climbed the stairs and walked to the first closed door he saw. Once he opened it and saw that it was the bathroom, he walked more down the hall and tried the next one. Sunlight could be seen under the crack, so he it had to be a room, he decided. He knocked softly, "Ziva?"

He waited patiently and was about to leave and try the next door when the knob finally turned.

Ziva opened the door slowly. Tony stared at her as she moved out of the way and motioned for him to go into the room.

Tony wasn't gonna lie...Ziva David was a gorgeous, gorgeous woman.

But...not at this moment.

"Hey." He said, trying his best to hold his laughter in.

"Go ahead and say it." Ziva said, and put her hands on her hips.

"Say what?" Tony asked innocently. He had to smile at this point. "Well...the dress.." Ziva continued to stare, and Tony knew that she could see right through him. "Okay, wait a second." He turned from her and let out a long laugh, and then let out some more, having to hold onto the bed for support.

Ziva now had her arms crossed, "Are you finished?"

Tony stood back up and turned to her, looking at the material again. "No." He said and the let out another long laugh. When he was able to speak again, he walked up to her and put one of the ruffles in between his finger and thumb, "I'm surprised it's still holding together."

"Tony..." Ziva started and had to take a step back from him.

"You look like some sort of pastry that's not finished cooking yet with chocolate whipped cream piled up on top." He motioned to her hair.

Ziva shook her head and looked down, "I hate it."

Tony was still laughing, "Who's idea was this?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth. Ray's mother. She insisted and would not take no for an answer."

Tony sat down on the bed, "The old Ziva would've said no."

Ziva looked down at him, "The old Ziva?"

Tony stood up at again and looked directly at her, "Yeah. The old Ziva." She continued to stare at him, "You've changed."

"How so?"

Tony pressed his lips together. "You...just..." Ziva lifted her eyebrows, "You're not making the choices the old Ziva would've made."

Ziva sighed and looked down at the floor to avoid looking into his eyes, "I believe that I am still the same Ziva, Tony."

Tony sighed, "I don't wanna argue with you right now." He said plainly, "Why am I up here?"

Ziva shrugged a shoulder, as she wasn't ready to tell him yet, "I wanted to see you."

"Really? Thought you didn't even want me here."

Ziva snapped her head up to look at the senior field agent again, "What makes you think that?"

Tony chuckled, "Oh I don't know, the text message that I got right when I got here that said I shouldn't come?" He walked over to the window and looked down. The guests were all chattering among themselves and Abby, Ray and McGee had taken a seat with the guests. Tony saw Ray glance up at the window and he quickly moved so that he wouldn't see him.

But Ray wasn't an idiot, he knew Tony was up there with Ziva.

"Tony I do not know what text message you are talking about."

"It came from your phone, Zi." He said, picking up a flower petal that had fallen off. He sat on the foot of the bed again.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Ray has my phone."

"Why does Ray have your phone?" Tony asked her.

"I did not send you that message, Tony. I wanted you here."

"Well I'm here." Tony said plainly.

"I am glad." Ziva replied.

"Is that why you called me up here? To make sure I'm here?" He chuckled, Because you've got a clear view of the backyard. You could see me."

Ziva sighed and shook her head, "No, that is not why I called you up here." She took a deep breath again and moved closer to Tony, making him look up at her from his position on the bed. "I need to know."

Tony was confused, "Know what?"

"What it would feel like if..." she sighed again, god, she was nervous. And not about the wedding, "We kissed." She finally said.

He felt his heart skip a beat, "What?" Maybe he didn't hear her correctly.

"I have to know."

Tony shook his head, "Why? We've kissed before." He said plainly, and stood so that he was face to face with her. Despite her current looks, her smell was out of this world.

Ziva shook her head and Tony swore that tears were in her eyes, "We were undercover, and I barely knew you." She said. Tony was staring at her, a look of confusion still on his face, "I have to know, Tony. I need to know if these feelings I have for you are real."

"Ziva..." Tony started, "I can't."

It was her turn to be confused, "Why not?"

"Because I can't kiss you and keep pretending that you're not what you are to me. You're about to get married."

Ziva visibly gulped, "Tony, please. I have to do this." She sighed, "Please." She pleaded again, "If you kiss me and I do not feel anything, then everything will go back to normal. Nothing will change, I promise."

"And if you do feel something?"

Ziva only stared at him, "Then we will hear it by play."

"Play it by ear." He corrected her. He took a long deep breath and closed his eyes, looking down at the floor with his hand on the back of his neck.

Was he seriously about to do this?

He couldn't.

But the way Ziva was looking at him made his stomach flip.

He hated the way she could do that.

He gulped and took another step towards her. He pressed his lips together, sighed her name and took her hands. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Ziva only nodded, "Cause, once I do it, there's no taking it back." She continued to stare, "It's done."

"Do you always play that 21 question game with all the women?" He turned his head, "Because that would explain your lack of dates." He chuckled.

He removed his left hand from her right and put it on the back of her neck, rubbing the skin that was there. He rested his forehead on hers and pulled her body close to his with his right hand. He waited a few more seconds before leaning in, his lips brushing across hers for the first time in a long time.

They both parted, just a little, and then Tony kissed her again.

The kiss was a short one, but it was absolutely perfect, and they both wanted more, way more. But Tony pulled back from her again and took a step backwards.

Ziva looked up at him, trying to read the look on his face.

Was it as perfect for him as it was for her?

She was breathing hard and she looked down at the floor, "Tony..."

He shook his head and pressed his lips together again, "Yeah." He took a deep breath. He took another step backwards and turned to leave, but Ziva's hand on his wrist gripped harder and she pulled him back to her, planting her lips on his again. She tangled her hands into his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss, not that he objected.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her body close to his.

God, he was glad he came to this shindig.

It was perfect again.

Once they finally pulled away from each other, breathing hard, Tony ran a hand through his hair. Now, he was really confused.

What was going to happen now?

Ziva was now at the window, most of her body hidden except for her eyes.

Tony walked over and mocked her position. The crowd was getting restless, they both could tell. Something had to be done.

Silence was upon both of them as they stood up straight. Tony had his hands in his pockets again, and he shrugged his shoulders, turning to his partner, "What now?" Ziva bit her lip. It was a question she didn't have an answer for. Tony took another breath, unlike Ziva, he couldn't read _her_ mind, "Well I better get down there. Crowd's looking pretty restless. Somebody will come looking any second I'm sure." He gave her a half smile and turned, leaving the room.

What just happened?

He didn't know. His mind was a jigsaw puzzle.

And he hated those.

He wanted to grab Ziva's hand and make a run for it, but that would be a little forward of him, he decided.

He turned to the stairs and stopped when he almost ran over the little flower girl.

"Is she ready yet?" She asked, her small voice clearly agitated.

Tony smiled at her, "I'm...not sure. Why don't you go ask her, okay?"

The young girl sighed heavily and stood, running down the hallway. Tony quickly descended the stairs and pulled on his jacket. He ran a hand through his hair again.

All eyes were on him as he returned to his seat, and Gibbs, as expected, was looking at him with those blue eyes that Tony swore could melt steel.

"DiNozzo."

Tony gulped, "Yeah boss?"

"What in the hell is going on?"

"Uh, Ziva just wanted to talk to me." Tony said, "She wants me to try and get along with Ray." He was proud of the lie. Sounded like the truth. Everyone knew that Tony and Ray weren't BFF's.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "DiNozzo."

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing lipstick? It's not your color."

Tony's eyes grew big and he quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then looked at Gibbs, who was still staring at him, chuckling nervously, "Yeah, the uh, flower girl, wanted to put it on me. She's was very...hyper." He decided.

Gibbs rolled his eyes again and faced the front. Tony finished wiping his lipstick off and then gave a look up at Ray, who, thankfully, was not looking at him at that moment. Tony could see the flower girl come down and give a small thumbs up to the music guy to start up again.

Tony felt his heart go into overdrive.

What was that up there?

If Gibbs saw the lipstick, then it wasn't a dream.

They kissed.

Oh yeah, they kissed. Twice.

But the music started anyway, and Ray and _McGee_, who Tony hadn't forgot about killing, got back into their spot along with the young ring bearer. Abby did as well, and then the flower girl was seen again, this time actually doing what she was supposed to do.

Tony literally thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Everything was going as planned, as if nothing had happened up there.

He guessed that it didn't mean anything to Ziva, and that was what she needed. That she actually had no feelings for him, and that she was definitely in love with Ray.

And now Tony had done nothing but help her see that.

Damn it.

The flower girl finally made it all the way down the aisle and everyone stood as the traditional music began to play. Tony stood up slowly and put his hands behind his back, watching just as everyone else did.

Again, he was pretending to be happy. Nothing had changed between them.

Ziva said that earlier.

He swore he heard a chuckle from the man behind him as Ziva walked down the aisle in that ridiculous dress. Tony looked down at the ground and then back up at his partner, as she was staring right at him. She pressed her lips together and continued to stare, their eyes only broke after she passed his row.

Tony let out a sigh and continued to watch her as the ceremony finally began.

"You may be seated." The pastor started, "To all the family and friends of Ray and Ziva, I welcome you here to share with them their joy as they pledge the vows of marrige which will untie them in marrige. Let us all join in our love and support of Ray and Ziva, with our best wishes for their everlasting happiness."

Tony rolled his eyes. He could honestly say he didn't have any best wishes for them.

"Marriage is one of the most important obligations that any two people can commit to in their lifetime. Marriage offers the greatest of challenges to overcome; but in return, marriage gives love, stregnth and support from one another."

This was just sickening. Tony wanted to leave. He wanted to turn and leave. Now was the perfect opportuninty. Everybody was facing the front. Nobody would even notice.

But, for whatever reason, he couldn't turn away.

"A good marriage is dependent upon many factors, but the first is a strong bond of friendship and respect for one another. Your love for each other will grow with each passing day, but a genuine liking for each other, the willingness to accept each other's strong and weak points with understanding and respect is the foundation of a strong marriage."

Tony took three steps towards the aisle. He had to get out.

Like now.

"If anyone has any objection to why this man and woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, let him or her speak now or forever hold his or her peace." Tony stopped mid-step. He turned and stared to the front.

One voice was heard above the rest, and everyone turned and looked at them as they nearly shouted one word that changed everything,"No."

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! so we know that religions and what not are different for everybody, and this wedding may not be a ziva-like wedding, but it's just what we wrote, for we didn't want to get into all that kind of stuff. <strong>

**we're just in it for the fun. :)**

**we love reviews! *hint***


	4. Rejection

**Hey guys! Sorry about the longggg wait, we had so much that we had to do and just didn't have the time to finish this chapter! Plus, we went on vacation ;) This is just a relatively short chapter..compared to our other ones..but we're gonna come out with the next one soon! So review and it'll come out faster! Enjoy guys :)**

The back yard of Mr. and Mrs. Cruz was dead silent.

Mostly, the guests looked back and fourth at each other, a look of complete shock on their faces.

Ray looked at everyone, down at the ground, and then over to his almost bride, "What?" He asked softly. Ziva looked over at Abby, and then kept her eyes on the ground.

Ziva swallowed hard, glanced up at him an spoke quickly, "I can't." She turned and walked away from him. She looked up at Tony as she passed him in the aisle.

He gave her a slight nod, understanding her non-verbal communication. He looked around at the rest of the guests, who were now mumbling to each other. He looked up towards the alter and saw Ray standing there, his hands in his pockets, staring at him.

He quickly looked away and then noticed Abby waving at him. She was motioning and mouthing the word 'go'. He nodded at her and then slowly walked away, heading inside after Ziva.

Gibbs and McGee walked over and joined Abby. Gibbs glanced over at Ray, who was still staring in the direction that Ziva and Tony went. "Abby, what just happened?" He asked softly.

Abby shrugged a shoulder and whispered back to the boss, "I have to say that I'm not shocked."

McGee looked confused, "I thought she loved him."

"No, Timmy." She whispered back to him, "She wasn't happy like someone should be when they're getting married." McGee nodded slowly, pretending to understand the minds of women.

Ray was now over talking to his cousin, shaking his head as they whispered. The guests were talking now instead of mumbling.

"I hope Elizabeth can get her money back for this." Ray's Aunt Melissa said. "I'm not surprised, I expected it to happen with that Ziva. She probably planned it all along."

Abby took three steps towards the woman with the stupid hat, and fully intended to show her what to expect, but Gibbs caught her arm and shook his head. He didn't want to get the police involved with an already bad day, and he didn't like them anyway.

About that time, Rays mother and one of his friends were with him, his mom holding his arm, and his friend, Derek, standing in front of him.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked him.

Ray took a long breath, "No, not really."

"I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth said, "I thought she really loved you."

Ray shook his head, "She can't. Not while he's around."

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Tony DiNozzo. I've never like him. Always thought he was a snake in the ground. He proved me right today."

"Dude, didn't you tell me that he was her partner?" Ray only nodded and Derek continued, "So she left you for someone that she has had an opportunity with all these years?" He shrugged a shoulder and was chuckling a little, "Maybe she played you this whole time."

"He put the ideas in her head that we shouldn't be together." Ray said.

Elizabeth patted his shoulder, "You will find somebody else, Ray."

Ray sighed and shook his head, and Derek spoke again, "So that means you're not gonna go after her?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "I don't think it would do any good."

Abby couldn't take anymore. She walked over to Ray and his little group of gossipers and stood beside them with her hands on her hips.

"You stop it!" She said, pointing to Ray.

"Seriously, Abby. Not the time, okay?" He replied.

"No! You stop talking about Ziva that way. Just because she didn't want to marry you doesn't mean that she's sleeping with Tony!" Gibbs was now behind her, pulling on her arm just slightly.

"He better not be." He commented.

Abby ignored Gibbs and continued, "She wasn't happy, Ray. And I don't think you helped at all!"

"How in the hell did is this my fault?" He yelled back at her, "I gave her everything she wanted!"

Abby rolled her eyes, and motioned to everything around her, "This isn't what Ziva wanted! It's what _you_ wanted! Don't give me that crap!"

"Abby shut up!" Ray yelled back.

Gibbs stepped in front of her, "Hey!" He yelled, "This is not her fault either!"

"Look, old man, you don't want to try this with me right now!" Ray yelled.

Gibbs smirked as Ray took a step towards him, but Michael stepped in between them, "Whoa guys, calm down. He pushed Ray backwards a little to get some distance between Gibbs.

"Ray, why don't you go inside, okay?" Michael said.

Ray only continued to stare at Gibbs before he sighed and walked around them towards the house. Michael walked over to the rest of the guests that were left. "Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" He said. The people quieted down and looked at him, "Thanks. Uh, I guess you can see that there won't be a wedding today."

Abby had to hold in her laugh. She looked over at McGee and whispered, "Duh!" He couldn't help but smile and waited as Michael continued.

"So uh, I guess Ray is sorry, and drive carefully on the way home and buckle up for safety."

The crowd mumbled amongst themselves as they made their way to the front, walking through the house.

Gibbs looked over at McGee, a smirk on his face, "Well, since we're done so early, might as well head into the office and do some paperwork."

McGee laughed as if Gibbs was joking, but Gibbs only smirked at him and walked towards his car. "Oh man." He sighed as he followed him, heading to his own vehicle.

Tony stood against his car, waiting on Ziva to emerge from the house. His mind was a roller coaster. He couldn't believe that not only that it happened, but that he wasn't the one that caused it.

He watched as Mcgee and Gibbs walked to their cars and got in, driving off quickly.

Tony couldn't _believe_ that McGee would be Ray's best man. How dare he?

It didn't _matter_ that McGee and Ray's brother, Doug, were almost the same size and Doug got sick right before the wedding, McGee should have said no!

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he watched the rest of the guests get into their cars. Some stood around talking, probably about Ziva, no less. And he hated that.

"Tony, lets go." Ziva said, opening the passenger door and getting into the car. Tony stood up quickly as his heart went into overdrive. He opened the door and sat down.

"Ziva where in the hell did you come from? My eyes didn't leave the door! You didn't come out of there."

She sighed and let her head fall back onto the seat, her hair making a crunching sound from all of the hairspray. "Lets just go, please, Tony?"

Tony looked over at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He reached over and put his hand on top of hers, giving it a light squeeze, "Hey." She looked over at him, "It's gonna be okay."

She swallowed hard and nodded. He stared into her eyes for several seconds and then smiled slightly, "Now, lets go get you out of that ridiculous ensemble."

Ziva chuckled, "Shut up, Tony."

Ray ran out of the house and across the grass, looking frantically for any sign Ziva. He squinted his eyes as Tony's car sped right by him, taking off down the street. He ran out in the middle of it, the coat of his white tuxedo flying behind him. "Ziva!" He yelled.

He stood and watched as Tony's car disappeared from view.

And now, Ray had to do something he absolutely and completely hated.

Admit defeat.

* * *

><p>Tony had never seen anybody pack clothes as fast as she did.<p>

Of course, they were mainly already in the boxes that they came in, since she had just finally moved everything into Ray's apartment yesterday.

And now they were sitting in the NCIS parking garage unsure of what to do. Ziva spoke little to Tony the whole time, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Ziva.." Tony started and she looked up at him, the same sadness in her eyes as there was before when she had jumped into his car at the last second.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Let's go upstairs." He suggested and she didn't even nod her head or grunt in reply, she just opened up the door and got out of the car.

He followed her into the elevator up to the bullpen.

Not a word passed between the two as they continued up to the squadroom.

Ziva had changed into normal clothes right before they left but didn't have time to change her hair.

"I would like to take a shower." Ziva commented as the elevator doors opened. Tony nodded and pressed the button for the showers in the elevator. The doors closed and then continued downward.

Tony didn't like the awkward silence between them. He didn't like it one bit. But he knew that she didn't want to talk at the moment and therefore said nothing.

They headed down the hallway to where the showers were and Tony watched as she walked into one of the stalls. He turned to leave and give her privacy when he felt her hand grasp onto his. His heart jumped and skipped a beat for a moment and then settled back to its normal pace when she said, "You can stay."

He ran a hand through his hair and then nodded, "Want me to join you?" He couldn't resist, flashing her a famous DiNozzo grin.

She rolled her eyes as she closed the curtain, "You never change, do you?"

"Don't have any reason to," he commented, leaning up against the wall, "Nobody can resist the DiNozzo charm."

He could almost _hear _her roll her eyes as he watched her pull off her pants from the shadow behind the curtain. He had to admit that even though it was casual it was very seductive to him. Of course, everything that Ziva did had that effect on him.

"I-" She paused.

"Hah!" Tony almost shouted, "You almost said yourself, but you know that you can't cause you just-"

"I know." She stopped him, turning the shower on. He sighed and scratched his head, fixing his hair.

He stared at the shower that she was in, the sound of water hitting the floor soothing to his ears. He still couldn't believe what just happened back at Ray's parents' house. What was he supposed to say? He was still in shock! He almost didn't know how to act around her...her! The partner that he had had for the past six years.

But where was she supposed to stay? Not NCIS, that was for sure. Oh, and McGee was out of the question too. He was still mad at him over the whole best man thing, don't think he didn't forget that little incident. He was still gonna end up killing him.

Abby would be a good option, but only if she wanted to sleep in a coffin...

Of course he wanted her to stay with him, but after everything that happened, he didn't quite know how to convince her that he was the one that she should stay with. His mind kept replaying the kiss that they had shared...well..kisses. He briefly wondered if he would ever get to taste her lips again. He sure hoped so, I mean, why else would she have just all of a sudden called off the wedding the way that she did?

He changed positions on the wall, looking up at the ceiling now. He could always tell her that he saved her from marrying a douche bag and that because of that she should come and live with him, but he didn't think that that would really go over that well. Of course, she could already have some type of sleeping arrangement set up in her head of what she wanted to happen...and it could involve living with him at his apartment.

"Where do you plan on living?" He suddenly found himself asking.

There was silence from the shower, just the sound of water hitting the ground. Ziva stood there, her hands in her hair from where she had been washing it, now frozen. Her mind raced. She would like to stay with the man who asked her the question. But who knew if that's what he wanted. Living with McGee would only make him mad, Abby or Gibbs seemed like her best option.

However, to respond to his question, she picked the safe answer, "I do not know yet."

Tony groaned inwardly as he stared at the shower curtain, "Nothing crosses your mind?"

Ziva stared back at the shower curtain, looking down at the ground before answering, "Abby or Gibbs."

"Not McGee?" He joked, trying to shake the blow off. She didn't say that she didn't want to live with him, however, so that gave him a little hope.

"He has too many...wires for me." She commented as she turned the shower off. There was now dead silence between them, and Tony broke it by chuckling slightly.

"Ah, yeah, McGeek is gonna wish he didn't have so many wires laying around when I'm done with him."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You are still that upset over him being the best man?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you really think that he was going to pick _you_?" She questioned.

"Well no, but I wouldn't have done it anyways! It would have just been common courtesy, since he has been my partner for almost ten years." He straightened his jacket as he watched Ziva get dressed again.

She emerged from the shower and shook her wet hair, which Tony found almost irresistible, but he kept his distance.

"McGee did not do it on purpose." She looked at him, standing within arms distance of him.

"Sure he didn't." He grumbled.

"You know, I am surprised." She said, putting her hands on her hips and looking straight at him.

He turned towards her, "You are?" He asked and she nodded her head, "Why?"

"You have not tried to pull your DiNozzo charm and asked if I would live with you." Silence fell between them and he swallowed, his stomach flipping and his heart beating faster.

"Well.." he started, "I just thought that it...well...you know...after all that you've been through today..I didn't think that I would...put you...through that and.." She chuckled, enjoying watching him struggling with the words. She just shook her head and then brushed her shoulder up against his as she passed him and out of the showers. He paused for a moment and then followed after her, "But you know!" he called as he jogged to catch up with her, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea."

She smiled as he caught up with her, slowing to her fast walking pace, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm your partner, and I can give you a ride to work every morning, and I make really good breakfast." He boasted. She laughed.

"That is a good reason to live with somebody." She rolled her eyes, "Gibbs would murder us."

He jumped in front of her and leaned up against the wall, cutting her off, "Which makes it perfect."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I do not want to end up dead, Tony."

"No, I mean, we can keep it a secret."

"A secret as to where I live?" She asked, "I do not think that I could be able to do that. Gibbs knows everything Tony, we would leave at the same time and get to work at the same time, it is not shuttle science."

"Rocket," he corrected, "And that's why we have two different cars."

"Tony.." She sighed, "I do not know. I have so much on my mind at the moment."

"I know." He said, "But it's just a thought." He looked down at the ground and then back at her. He stared into her chocolate eyes, realizing now that they were close enough to kiss. His mind did a flashback to earlier in the day and he found himself getting closer to her and he thought that she was getting closer to him as well. But he couldn't kiss her, not after what had just happened a couple of hours ago. And at the last second, he pressed his lips against her cheek, letting it linger for a second or two before pulling back, staring at her, and then walking away, leaving her to stand there and smile internally.

* * *

><p>They all met back up in the squadroom like they normally did on any other day, except this time, everyone was dressed nicely and they were all staring at Ziva, who took a seat at her desk.<p>

Gibbs stared at her, "Are you alright?" he questioned and she nodded.

"I refused to marry _him, _Gibbs, not the other way around." She quietly said and he continued to stare at her as well as everyone else.

"Why?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you marry him?"

She paused for a moment and glanced at Tony, who was sitting at his desk too, "Classified." She finished and Gibbs, who didn't leave the glance to Tony unnoticed, nodded, smirking slightly.

"Ah." he said, sitting down at his desk, "Paperwork today, everyone." He said, and Abby, who was standing near McGee, looked down at him and then slowly exited the squadroom.

Gibbs stood up and started towards the head, leaving the three agents to sit there and wallow in the silence.

"Hey Tony, you got any cold cases you want me to work on?" McGee questioned and Tony just kept his head down, scribbling onto a notepad. McGee furrowed his eyebrows together, confused. He glanced at Ziva before speaking again, "Hey, Tony." He called, louder this time, "DiNozzo!" He shouted, "Hey, Tonyyy.." He elongated his name, but still no response. Ziva tried to contain her laughter. McGee was confused yet she knew exactly what was going on, "Tony." he groaned, "I know you can hear me!"

Tony looked up at Ziva, "Can I borrow a pen? Mine ran out of ink." She grabbed one out of her jar and chucked it at him. He caught it and returned to his work.

"Tony!" McGee said firmly. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you hear something?" Tony questioned Ziva, "Because all I hear is this weird mumbling. And smell..." He took in a big whiff, "the scent of traitor." He grinned in McGee's direction, whose jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"Is that what this is about? You think I 'betrayed' you?" He gave a sarcastic laugh.

Tony ignored him some more, "You're mad cause Ray picked me to be his best man and not you!" He let his mouth drop open again, "You're mad over that!"

Gibbs entered the bullpen, "And I'm mad you're not working, McGee."

"Not my fault, boss! Tony won't give me a case file."

Gibbs groaned, "DiNozzo, give him a case file."

Tony looked up at him, "Your wish is my command." He grinned, grabbing a case file from under the one he was working on and then throwing it like a frisbee towards McGee. The papers inside went all over the floor and Tony grinned at McGee and then at Gibbs who promptly walked over and slapped Tony on the back of the head, "I deserved that."

"Mmhhhmm." Gibbs agreed as he started back out of the bullpen, "Ziva, with me." He motioned with his finger for her to follow and she got up quickly and jogged out of the bullpen, leaving Tony to lean back at grin at watching McGee picking up the pieces of paper.

"You made a bad decision, McGoo, messed with the wrong guy!" He crossed his arms and put his feet up on the desk, "You should probably learn how to sleep with one eye open."

Gibbs shut the elevator down and stared at Ziva, who waited for the lecture. But it never came.

"Where do you plan on living?" He asked her and she opened and closed her mouth. She didn't know, she knew where she _wanted_ to live, but she didn't know if she was going to accept his offer. Maybe he only made the offer because she made the comment that he hadn't asked her to live with him. But they had made out earlier...

If she said Abby, that would be the safe way out, but he would probably ask her, and she would say no, because Abby would never lie to Gibbs.

The same went with McGee, and McGee couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Both Ducky and Jimmy were both out of the picture as well as Vance, so the first thing that popped into her head was the name of the neighbor of the apartment she lived in first, "Vanessa."

"Who's Vanessa?"

"My neighbor of my old apartment, she has two bedrooms and I know the area already." Sounded like a convincing lie.

"Ziva.." Gibbs sighed, "I think that you should come and live with me." She looked at him, slightly taken by surprise by his offer, "I have more than enough room and I would feel better if you stayed with someone that...would protect you." He said with the greatest sincerity in his voice.

"Ray is not going to hurt me." She said softly, unsure of how to respond to this Gibbs. He wasn't the same person that she had been used to seeing everyday of her life. He was a lot softer.

"Has he tried to call you?" He questioned and she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it.

No new notifications.

"No." She shook her head, returning the phone to her pocket again.

"If he does, I want you to let me know. You're my people. I care about my people. I want my people to be safe. I want what's best for them. I want what's best for you...Ziva." He finished, "You can stay with me until you get back on your feet and get your own apartment again."

"Thank you for the offer, Gibbs, but I am perfectly fine with Vanessa." She smiled slightly, her mouth closed, "Besides, I have most of my boxes moved into her place already."

He nodded and then paused slightly before taking her into a hug, "Take care of yourself." He whispered as he let her go and released the emergency switch.

The elevator doors opened back to the squadroom again and the two walked out, Gibbs heading for the director's office. Ziva looked at Tony, who was staring at her as she walked in, and took a seat at her desk.

She stole another glance at him before turning to her computer. Tony shook his head and looked back down at his paperwork. He wanted her to move in with him, he made that obvious. I mean, he had all of her boxes of stuff in his car! Did their kiss mean nothing to her? She seemed to enjoy it before, she came back for more. His mind was racing. Maybe he was a little too- his thoughts were interrupted by a chirp from his computer and he realized he had a new email.

Opening up his inbox, he realized it was from Ziva. He glanced at her, who looked perfectly normal, and then back at his computer.

He opened up the email and couldn't help letting a smile cross his face as he read one sentence.

_I get the bed tonight._

He replied back, _See you tonight, roomie._


End file.
